


Free Stuff

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Race decided to send wedding invitations to rich people so they’d send him stuff. What he didn’t expect was to have to show up to an extremely fancy party in a dress with Spot Conlon as his “fiancé”





	Free Stuff

“Spot, I need your help!!!!!” Race shouted from the living room. Spot sighed. He was staying the night at Albert and Race’s apartment because it was the middle of winter and his heating didn’t work and he couldn’t get it repaired until Monday. Monday!!!

“What do you want, Race?” Spot sighed, walking the short distance from the kitchen to the living room. 

“I need you to pretend to be my fiancé,” Race said, looking Spot in the eyes. Spot stared at the blonde, not sure if he was serious. 

“You have exactly one minute to explain before I jump out your window,” Spot crossed his arms to his chest. 

“Okay okay. So basically I read this thing that said to send wedding invitations to millionaires because someone’s secretary is bound to give me something, right? So I sent out invites. I looked up some famous millionaires. And I find this guy, Joseph Pulitzer. He’s loaded. So I send an invite. I’m telling Jack and Kathrine and Kath is like “yo that’s my dad” and I was like “oh snap bro”. So that happened and we’ve met him before but I doubt he remembers me. ANYWAY… I didn’t think he’d respond. But he did, and he wants to meet me and my fiancé at this fancy party and give us 2,000 dollars.”

“Race…. that’s literally the dumbest thing you’ve ever done,” Spot sat next to him on the couch. 

“I’m in. We split the cash.” Race nodded. 

“This is gonna be great,” the taller boy smiled and stood up, running to his room. “I’m gonna go see what I can do about what we should wear.”  
Spot nodded, standing still for a second before running to the kitchen for his phone. Immediately, he called Kathrine. 

“What’s up, Conlon?” she sounded tired. She was probably napping. 

“Plumber, do you know anything about this party your dads hosting?” Spot was panicking a bit. If Pulitzer decided it wasn’t worth it, he wouldn’t give Spot and Race anything. Spot needed the money to fix his heating, and it wouldn’t hurt to fix up other things around the apartment. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Because Race and I are pretending to be getting married so your dad gives us stuff, but he actually invited us to the party to meet us,” Spot explained, tying his shoes and putting on his jacket. 

“Oh shit,” she sighed. There was noise on the other end before she said anything else. “Okay so you’re gonna need nice clothes. Like…. really nice. You gotta stand up straight, talk properly, don’t insult him, and manners. Please learn some manners before this party.”

“Kathrine, I’m the king of Brooklyn, not a talking turtle that lives in the sewers, I have manners,” he stepped out of the apartment and ran out of the building. “I’m going back to my apartment now to see if I have anything to wear.”

“Good God, don’t,” Kathrine sounded worried. 

“Please don’t, I’ll send Bill and Darcy out to help you two.”

“Okay fine,” the Brooklyn boy sighed. “When is this party anyway?”

“Tonight,” she said. 

“I’m sorry, what?” There was no way that this party was tonight, right? 

“They’ll be over soon, Spot, please teach Race some manners,” and with that, she hung up. Spot sighed and rolled his eyes. Instead of going back in, he stood in the alley and leaned against a wall, crossing his arms and waiting for Bill and Darcy.   
Eventually Race joined him outside, lighting a cigarette and leaning back against the building. Race huffed out a puff of smoke, smiling a bit. He must have been close to an anxiety attack, that’s the only time he ever smoked. Spot stared at Race. His pale skin shined the the little sunlight the alley got. His messy hair sticking up in the weirdest places. He looked adorable.

“Do you think Anthony is home?” Darcy asked, about to open the door to their apartment. Spot and Race looked at each other and smiled. They poked their heads out of the alley and watched as Bill opened the door.

“Kathrine said he was, and Shaun’s probably here too,” Bill shrugged, letting Darcy go in first. Spot quietly walked in behind them, grabbing Race’s wrist to pull him along. “I see no reason why they wouldn't be here, Anthony’s car is here, Shaun walks everywhere, and Albert doesn’t drive.” Race gently closed the door and it made little sound and Race winced when it squeaked. Spot whipped around and put a finger to his lips, shutting Race up. 

Bill and Darcy walked up three flights of stairs without realizing that Spot and Race were behind them. 

Darcy knocked on their door. After a moment he knocked again. 

“Should I stop knocking?” Darcy asked, looking at Bill. Just then, Albert opened the door, wearing nothing but sweatpants and his hair an absolute mess.

“Hm?” Albert looked, and sounded, like he just wanted to go back to sleep. He was up late watching NCIS with Elmer. 

“Shaun and Anthony here?” Bill asked, learning over and looking behind Albert. 

“Ain't seen ‘em since last night,” the ginger yawned, clearly ready to sleep. Darcy sighed and turned around, Bill stepping behind him. As soon as Darcy saw Spot and Race, he yelped and jumped back, running into Bill. Bill grabbed Darcy’s arm and waist, trying to hold both him and Darcy up. But he lost his balance and went stumbling back into Albert. Race and Spot just looked at each other and laugh. Spot had leaned against the wall, holding himself up and wiping tears from his eyes. Race was on the floor and clutching his stomach, tears rolling down his cheeks and hiccuping. 

Albert groaned and pushed the other two off of him, “Race, you’re a dick.” And without another word, he walked back into his room and slammed the door shut. Bill and Darcy waited for the pair to stop laughing before entering the room and dragging Race and Spot along with them.   
They started lecturing them about the kind of behavior that was acceptable at this party and what not to say and do. How to act, how to address people, what kind of people would be there, topics of conversation to avoid. A few moments later, none other than Sarah Jacobs burst through the door with a smile. 

“Why are you here?” Spot asked, genuinely confused. 

“I came to pick up Race,” she grinned. “We’re goin shopping!”

“Anthony, go with Sarah,” Bill crossed his arms to his chest. 

“So eager to get rid of me, aren’t we?” Race asked, a smile on his face. 

“Anthony, get the hell out,” Darcy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Race rolled his eyes. 

“Okay okay, I’m going.”

As soon as the door closed behind Race, the two immediately looked at Spot. The shorter boy shifted uncomfortably. 

“We have to go shopping,” Darcy looked over at Bill, who nodded. 

“Definitely,” Bill nodded in agreement. 

A little more than an hour later and Spot was standing in Race’s living room, dressed in a suit and tie that was too fancy for his liking. It made him a bit uncomfortable. 

“Free stuff, Spot, it’s all for the free stuff,” Race said on the other end. Spot had called Race to tell him that it might not have been the best idea. 

“I know, but these clothes…. why can’t I just wear a button down?” He asked Race, but Darcy answered instead. 

“Because it’s the proper clothing for something like this.”

Race sighed, “Spot, as hot as you look in a button down, you have to suffer through the suit. Trust me, you’ve got it better.”

“What do you mean that I have it better?” Spot was a bit irritated, and you can tell. 

“Deep breaths, Spotty,” Race took a deep breath.   
“Ow, Sarah, quite it.”

“What’s she making you wear?” Spot asked, confused. Why couldn’t he go with Race and Sarah. 

“She’s making me-“ Race was cut off by Sarah snatching the phone. 

“You’ll see, Spot,” she said proudly, and Spot just knew that she was smiling like a crazy person. And with that, she hung up. 

“Shaun, you need to try and control your temper tonight,” Bill rolled his eyes. “Now let’s get going before we’re late.”

Spot had to wait for Bill and Darcy to change before they could leave. While Spot was uncomfortable, Bill and Darcy were used to the dressy and uncomfortable clothes. 

When they finally arrived, Spot let out a sigh of relief. If he had to listen to the two talk about ties any longer he’d go insane. Getting out as quickly as he could, Spot looked around for Sarah, Kathrine, and Race. He found Kathrine and Sarah first. 

“Where’s Race?” he asked, concerned for the taller boy. 

“Jesus Christ, Kath, why do you put yourself through this?” Race asked, looking very uncomfortable. His wavy hair had been straightened and his makeup done. And he’d shown up wearing a light blue dress that went down to his thighs. 

“Uhh, Race?” Spot looked the boy up and down, “what are you wearing? And how are you walking in heels that well?”

“A dinosaur costume,” Race cocker his head to the side and gave Spot a death glare. “A fuckin dress, Shaun, what does it look like I’m wearing? And I literally act for a living, I do these things for the parts.”

“So, basically my dads like… super homophobic and stuff,” Kathrine started to explain. “And Race really wanted free stuff because I’ve talked him into giving you guys some cool shit. So Sarah and I were like ‘we have to dress one of them up like a girl so he’d be fine with it’. And Race’s voice is high enough and you’re too muscley.” Spot didn’t know if he should laugh or sigh. 

“Well, I cant call Race ‘Anthony’ for the rest of the night, he’d know something’s up,” Spot pointed out. 

“We’ve already thought about that,” Sarah smiled. “We called him Anna all day, he responds kinda well to it. Now let’s go!” Kathrine and Sarah pushed Spot and Race into the party, Spot grumbling the whole time. It wasn’t that bad, really. They talked to some rich people, but mostly Kathrine, Sarah, Bill, or Darcy. 

Most of the night Spot kept his arm around Race’s waist, and occasionally they’d kiss each other’s cheek. 

Then a man walked over to the small group. He was a bit shorter than Race, he had a scraggly beard, and a neatly pressed suit on.   
Thinking nothing of it, the group continued their conversation. The man wiggles his way into the conversation, piping up to say something occasionally. 

“You must be Shaun Conlon and Anna Hauther,” the man said, sticking out his hand for them to shake. Spot shook his hand, then Race. “I’m Joseph. I’m glad you could make it today. When did you get together?” Ah, yes. There is was, the questions they weren’t prepared to answer. 

“Since our senior year in high school, sir,” Race replied, giving him his best smile. Spot smiled and sighed a bit. He’d kill to see that smile. 

“How’d you two meet?” he asked, seeming to be incredibly interested in their lives. 

“Well, sir, he used to have quite the temper,” Race grinned, “and he’d often start arguments. Sometimes they’d get physical. I broke one up once and was friends with him since.” That wasn’t entirely a lie, but Spot never made fights physical. 

“Where do you two live?” okay, these questions are ridiculous. 

“Brooklyn,” Spot smiled and nodded. Race scrunched his nose a bit at the mention of living in Brooklyn. 

“Where are your families from?” Joseph asked yet another weird question. Darcy looked at Spot and Race and gave them a look of warning. 

“I grew up in Brooklyn and Anna is from Manhattan. We don’t know anything before that,” Spot nodded. Darcy let out a breath of relief.   
Joseph stopped asking questions, but Spot and Race made a point to act as in love as possible. It wasn’t that hard, really. They just did what they usually did, and a bit more. They cuddled, Race was practically on Spot’s lap, head buried in Spot’s shoulder. 

At some point, Spot couldn’t remember when, Kathrine had brought like… five bottles of wine over. Well, Spot assumed it was wine. It wasn’t. It was straight up whiskey and vodka. Spot wasn’t even sure where she got them, but she has them.   
Spot didn’t drink much and was barely drunk, but Kath and Sarah we’re halfway through their bottles before Darcy cut them off. Darcy was the only one that didn’t drink. Spot had to take Race’s bottle after he attempted to drink the entire bottle and got drunk in less than five minutes. But, drunk Race did have common sense. Bill drank more than Spot, but he looked fine. 

“Don’t be fooled, Shaun,” Darcy grinned a bit. “He may not look drunk, but he is. Ask him something and he’ll never shut up. He’ll pass out eventually.” Spot nodded and turned his attention to Race. The taller boy was going on and on about something. Spot had no clue what he was talking about but he was so cute. 

His eyes were sparkling with delight. His breath smelled of vodka and whiskey but Spot didn’t care. Race’s hair, though it was straightened, had started to go back to its natural waves. His smile was wide and captivating and his laugh was music to Spot’s ears. 

Thank God that Race has enough common sense while drunk to keep this fake dating thing going. Actually, Race was doing more now than he was earlier. Spot just chalked it up to him being drunk. Race was good at these things. Spot, on the other hand, was experienced, but definitely not as good as Race. 

Race had taken to whispering into Spot’s ear instead of talking aloud. The things Race were saying were enough to make him, big and tough Spot Conlon, turn bright red. 

Then, Race stood up. He gave no warning, and startled Spot a bit by the sudden movement. Smiling, Race grabbed Spot’s hand and pulled him up and along with Race. He pulled him down the hall and into a closet. A bag was in there, presumably full of Race’s spare clothes. Race changed quickly, putting on some nice jeans and a button down. 

“Hey, pretty boy,” Race smiled, looking at Spot with wide, sparkling eyes. Spot smiles a bit and waved. “Y’know, I kinda like the tie. Means I can do this.” Race grabbed the tie and pulled, bringing Spot closer. Spot’s cheeks turned bright red. Race smiled and tugged on the tie once more, this time putting his hand on Spot’s cheek and kissing him. Spot smiled into the kiss. The rest of the world seemed to fall away, leaving just him and Race. Spot couldn’t ask for a better night.


End file.
